vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
105663-why-is-this-game-labeling-itself-as-hardcore
Content ---- That is probably one of the most annoying term I see in MMORPGer vocab. It's in the same genre as WoW, it's a themepark mmo. It's like saying Call of Duty is a Counter Strike clone or Age of Mythology is a StarCraft clone. | |} ---- So you made it to 50 and started to raid? | |} ---- ---- Old school is hardcore. In most genres the old school games were much more hardcore than the modern ones. | |} ---- i wasn't in this game for raiding i don't know why that has to be the end game for everyone i was here for pvp mainly but lack of variety, risk or reward put me off so i unsubbed. | |} ---- Good thing it wasn't advertised that the PvP was a primary focus of this game then...... As for raiding at end game, I am not sure what you mean. But for most people, raiding is the only thing to do at endgame to keep them playing. And is one of the most difficult things this game has to offer. #hardcore | |} ---- raiding is something that wow has brought to mmos pretty much killing any other end game options, i thought this game may have offered more than it has with its housing/crafting social aspects and pvp but all of them are just basic. | |} ---- http://www.wildstar-online.com/en/news/raids-are-hardcore/ I do believe this is what you are trying to refer to. Granted, you missed the nail by a mile. That's okay though, everyone seems to have this misconception that Wildstar itself was hardcore, but I reckon it's just the people like you, who didn't bother to read anything on the game prior to purchasing it. The only mention of Hardcore was the raids, and yes, those are pretty damn core for the average raider. They definitely aren't easy by any means and only groups with extremely amazing coordination are going to perform flawlessly. | |} ---- Lol'd. WoW did not bring raiding to any MMO. Hardcore raiding was alive long before WoW even launched. Raiding is a fantastic Endgame design for people who actually enjoy the game and have time to spend in MMO's. If you don't have time for raiding then you really don't have time for endgame focused MMO's, imho. And this game does have some of the most involved housing that I have seen in any MMO (crafting too, I guess). | |} ---- name one mmo pre wow that had instanced raids that weren't in the open world. also the crafting is VERY basic as is the housing system compared to older mmos such as SWG, in which you had a massive amount of options when it came to end game you didn't even have to be involved in combat. | |} ---- ---- ---- EQ1 and EQ2 are the 2 games that come to mind for me. But then again, I actually played those games, so there are likely more than that. Both of those games set the tempo for MMO's of their time. WoW quite simply just had a cartoon style and a ton of cash to throw at advertising. That is the main reason WoW was more successful than EQ2. WoW had nothing that EQ2 didn't have first (in the first 4 years atleast) Additionally you obviously haven't done much housing, and I will leave it at that (because i personally hate housing and can actually admire the customization of it in this game. Crafting in general is just a good system, but it isn't very hands on in terms of depth. The only depth it has is the tech trees and the talents, which is more than almost any other game has for crafting. Are you sure you even played this game before coming here to talk trash about it? | |} ---- so wait eq 1 and eq 2 had raids that werent instanced? i never played either so i can't confirm or deny that but i myself wouldn't class a boss spawning in an open world map as a raid as you had the option of either going or not going i.e not having to commit to a say 2 hour instanced raid where you are restricted to an instanced map. That is what my issue with raiding is mmos should be all about freely playing in the game world and not being forced into certain aspects of it. | |} ---- What you want is a sandbox with PvP Loot. I have your answer. trial.eveonline.com | |} ---- EQ1 and EQ2 both had/have instanced raiding AND avatars (contested open world raid bosses). | |} ---- He'd rather stay here and gank baddies. The minute they kill and loot him he'll be back in WoW, Rift or wildStar. PVPers always claim that they want Hardcore PVP but won't stick with the PVP centric games. They want to be able to beat up on the casual PvPers who are just screwing around on the weekends lol. | |} ---- Or go play Day Z, sure it's not quite an MMO, but servers can hold 40 players and that game is pretty hardcore. (Looting, disease, hunger, thirst, bleeding to death). | |} ---- i played myth of soma for years as a pker doesn't get anymore "hardcore" as you say then that. | |} ---- SOE is making a "MMO" version of Day Z. I'm intrigued. | |} ---- Yeah I heard about that, it does seem interesting if it works well. I mean on Day Z you have 39 assholes trying to kill you, I wonder how many will be trying to kill you in (I think its called) H1Z1. Though I am concerned about the whole micro-transaction deal they're going with. | |} ---- never really looked at day Z might have to, and same for the SOE game sounds promising maybe more mmos are going back to the sanbox/challenging route. | |} ---- You really should, it's a great game. The creepy players that like to torture people makes the game very interesting. | |} ---- ok just watched a vid of someone being tortured on day z wtf. | |} ---- In the case of an actual zombie apocalypse, stay away from those guys. | |} ---- This is why I like The Walking Dead. It's fairly realistic interpretation. Humans are still worse than any monster Hollywood can create. | |} ---- ---- I hope so, would hate that game to turn into a pay to win. Also I see that they want to make it more cooperative, does that mean they won't have an Open PvP system? Because that would be a deal breaker for me. | |} ---- This ^ I was actually starting to get worried after skimming the first few replies that nobody was recommending EVE online. Sandbox game that lets you do non combat roles in addition to combat roles (ie you can be a miner or a crafter only). And you want hardcore? how about spending days, months or years or however long to earn enough currency to buy that nice shiny new ship and buy all the cool little toys and weapons...only to have it blown up. And when it gets blown up it's gone for good, no respawns just boom! gone. You might be able to make an escape in your body in an escape pod. Your body can also get 'geared up' with implants that boost your stats and whatnot. But if they kill you in your escape pod after your ship is destroyed then your implants are gone too. And implants can also get really expensive. They explain away the respawning of your body by saying that you wake up in a clone copy of your body. I think that was the same thing that SWG did to explain how you could respawn. | |} ----